The maximum frequency available in a system with an all digital phase locked loop (PLL) is always the frequency of the digitally controlled oscillator. The maximum available frequency in turn determines the phase difference resolution in the PLL, which is 2π/N, where N is the feedback divider ratio. For phase differences smaller than 2π/N, the loop is open.